


Держи своего врага

by CrazyJill



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJill/pseuds/CrazyJill





	Держи своего врага

Держи друзей близко, а врагов еще ближе. Это, пожалуй, единственное правило, которого Шинджи придерживался неукоснительно. Он точно не знал, с чего решил, будто Айзен враг. Доказательств у него не было, только смутное чувство: что-то не так. 

Нельзя было сказать, что Шинджи за Айзеном постоянно следил, но когда тот повадился вечерами пропадать из казармы, он не смог не проверить — куда. Дважды он терял Айзена в лабиринте улиц вокруг лабораторий Двенадцатого отряда, но на третий раз заметил, как тот скользнул в крохотную дверцу, скрытую тенью. 

Дверь открылась бесшумно — петли оказались хорошо смазаны. Сразу от порога уходила вниз лестница с четко протоптанной в пыли дорожкой. Легко — нахмурился Шинджи. В конце темного коридора из-под полуприкрытой двери пробивалась тонкая полоска рыжеватого света. Слишком легко. Шинджи замер. Осторожно переступил ногами, перехватил ножны, упирая большой палец в цубу. Прислушался. 

Тишина. Легкий шелест. Короткий приглушенный стон, будто сквозь кляп. И легкий выдох: «Капитан Хирако». Такое приглашение нельзя было проигнорировать, и Шинджи толкнул дверь. К открывшемуся зрелищу он был не готов, но лицо удержать сумел. 

Айзен сидел на полу, на коленях, косоде распадалось на груди, открывая светлую кожу. Хакама были приспущены до середины бедер, и левая рука ласкала член. Губы Айзена медленно расползлись в улыбке. 

Ждал, значит. 

Шинджи обвел взглядом комнату — коробки, коробки, коробки, стеллажи, похоже, это какой-то склад, — будто она интересовала его гораздо больше Айзена и спросил, многозначительно уставившись на налитую кровью головку:

— Зачем звал?

Надо отдать должное Айзену — он мгновенно нашелся с ответом, и его рука на члене ни на секунду не замедлила движения:

— Мне хотелось посмотреть на вас… Или чтобы вы на меня посмотрели.

Шинджи равнодушно переступил порог, повернулся лицом к стене и пошел вдоль стеллажей. Стопки косоде. Какие-то доски. Перекошенное чучело лиса. Четыре головы от гигаев. Пластиковое надкушенное яблоко. 

— Вот всю жизнь мечтал посмотреть, как ты дрочишь. 

Шинджи остановился у Айзена за спиной, так и не повернувшись к нему. Почему-то казалось — глаза врут. Интересно, если не смотреть, можно ли услышать, в чем ложь? Или, может, унюхать? Пахло тут только пылью, из звуков — лишь звон крыльев о стекло: бабочка билась в фонарь. С тем же успехом Шинджи мог быть один в комнате — присутствие Айзена не ощущалось никак.

— Тогда ни в чем себе не отказывайте, капитан Хирако. Что я могу для вас сделать? — за любезностью в голосе Айзена спряталась насмешка. И что-то еще. Просьба? Надежда? Желание? Возможно, это было обманом, но казалось, Айзен и впрямь от Шинджи чего-то хочет. 

— Оближи пальцы, — приказал Шинджи. 

Сзади послышался шелест ткани, потом — влажный чпок. 

— Что-нибудь еще? Мои пальцы… — снова в его тоне промелькнуло что-то похожее на скрытую просьбу. 

— Засунь их себе в зад, — отмахнулся Шинджи, дернув плечом. 

Шелест ткани. Неужели? Вот же… Шинджи размеренно двинулся вдоль стеллажей дальше, не разрешая воображению разыграться. Деревянный ящик с врезанным стеклянным прямоугольником. Банка леденцов. Рука, застывшая в странном жесте: мизинец прижат к безымянному пальцу, средний — к указательному. Остроконечная шляпа с широкими полями. Дверь в коридор — Шинджи завершил круг. 

Он закрыл глаза и снова прислушался. Стало слышно дыхание Айзена, в затхлый воздух комнаты вплелся едва заметный терпкий мускусный запах. 

Шинджи резко повернулся, открывая глаза. Как в детской игре: угадай, что изменилось. Вьющаяся прядь волос упала на высокий лоб. Немного сильнее распахнулось косоде, немного ниже сползли хакама, чуть больше красок на коже Айзена, чуть быстрее движется его рука. Слегка тяжелее тянет у Шинджи в паху. На потемневшей головке члена выступила белая капля.

В чем же обман?.. Наклонившись, Шинджи стянул с Айзена очки — кажется, так больше похоже на правду, но все равно не то. Он постарался припомнить все звуки и запахи, сравнить их с тем, что видит. 

Истина бродила где-то рядом, но не давалась в руки. Пусть. Однажды он все равно поймает ее. Шинджи шагнул к Айзену, опустился перед ним на колени и, оттолкнув его руку, обхватил член своей ладонью. 

— Помни, я слежу за тобой. 

— Крайне вам за это признателен, капитан Хирако. — Айзен выдохнул и вздрогнул, когда Шинджи начал двигать рукой. 

Вот так, теперь уж Шинджи позаботится о ночах своего лейтенанта. Некоторых врагов стоит просто привязывать к себе.


End file.
